Fate
by Kietana89
Summary: They are after her, the one who can read minds. He can see the future. One day she happens to bump into him, and their fates are sealed. Can he save her before her fate comes true?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Well here is a story that I came up with after being inspired by a book called Evermore. It has some resemblance to it, but really it has nothing to do with it at the same time! So please R&R and enjoy! For this is only my second story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR EVERMORE!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fate**

Chapter 1: Vision

Icy water shook my body aggressively while my lungs desperately scream for oxygen. My heart pounds against my chest, as if it wanted to break free from its prison. I could not think at all as the harsh waves twist my fragile body in every direction; dragging me father down into the deep water.

You know how they say "Your life flashes right before your eyes when you face death" Well "_they_" are right…somewhat. I thought about my fierce sister. I was sorry for ever feeling hatred toward her. I just wanted what she had; the love and acceptance from my father. My powerful father has always the protector over our family. Last but not least, my mother, who had enough love for the whole world.

'_So where were they now? What was happening?'_

A large object bumps into me. I quickly turn to look, and boxes were swirling past me like traffic rush. A light bulb went off in my head.

'_The boxes were actually the luggage from the plane! I can use them to float to the surface, and the surface means air!'_

My legs start to kick, and my arms start to move for the luggage that flew past me. My lungs squeeze in pain, for I'm almost out of air. As I near the yellow suitcase my right hand frantically reaches for it, but falls short.

'_This is it…I'm going to die.'_

"You are pitiful Hinata, to be over ruled by something like this." Her father's voice echoes in her head.

'_I will show you father, I WILL prove you wrong!'_

Bubbles escape my mouth as the look of determination disguises my face, and with one final hard kick with my legs, my long and slender fingers wrap around the handle. I gratefully pull the suitcase underneath my tummy when something hard knocks me off of it. I feel something lightly graze my own fingers and I grasp something soft, I desperately pull it towards me while turning around to face it; hoping to use it to float on. A deathly pale face meets my own, only a few inches apart. Their eyes were wide open with fear and they were looking right at me. The blue and purplish coloring around their lips and face told that they were no longer in this world. I could not fight the urge to scream. My precious air left my mouth and was replaced by cold salty water.

'_No…I need to get to the surface.'_

A hand grabs her wrist and pulls her up on something hard and cold.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked

I vaguely saw his face, and then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes snap open to the dark and cool room. My body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I roll over on my king size bed and kick off the thin sheet letting the air cool me off.

'_**What I should have for breakfast today?'**_

'_**Should I wear a tie?'**_

'_**I hope he will ask me to prom.'**_

A sigh escapes through my cracked lips and I reach for a bottle of water on the nightstand as I prop myself up on one elbow. I slowly turn the cap off and take a big long gulp; letting the warm water moisten my lips and mouth. I sit up and grab the Tylenol bottle; mechanically popping a few into my mouth. I wash them down my throat and toss the empty bottle into a nearby trash bin.

The mornings were always the worst part of the day because they were always the loudest with people's thoughts. Today would be just another normal day… for me that is. Because, as you can clearly see, nobody else who knew I could read minds would hardly think my life is normal. A freak would be the right word.

Ok, so I was not always a freak. I used to be a normal person. I had a mom, dad, little sister, and the few who did care about me. I went to school, had chores.

But the night of the accident I gained the power to read minds and was also the night that I died.

The doctors told me that a boy saved me from the water and gave me CPR. They said that it was a miracle. In my opinion I should have died with my family. Why was I the one left alive? To be left all alone. When I asked about the boy they had said that he already left already with his parents.

After a while of staring out into nothing I blindly walk to the bathroom and flip the dim lights on. I peel off my damp lavender muscle shirt and shorts and step into the large bathtub that looks like ten people could fit in. I turn on the warm water and let my body soak in heaven.

After spending my life in foster home after foster home; I inherited five million dollars from my parents when I turned eighteen. So I lived the luxurious life that a normal young adult wouldn't have.

Today was also the first day of the first semester of college.

'_I am not too worried about school, since I hardly care for making any new friends. I'm just going to go and learn…that's all'_

I get out of the bathtub dripping water all over the white tiled floor and walk over to the bath room closet to get a towel; pausing in front of the mirror naked. My hair was plastered to the side of my face and down my shoulders. My eyes were lavender and were blank without pupils. My cheeks were flushed from the warm bath, and I get the towel and walk back into the bedroom never looking back. After wiggling into a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tan over sized hooded sweatshirt, I quickly comb my hair and put it up in a bun with a few strands sticking out. I grab my prepacked backpack and swing it over my right arm while I snatch up my iPod on the dresser and stick it in my left pants pocket and plug the earphones into my ears. I leave the house into the busy streets of Suna blasting some randomized song to drown out the thoughts.

He drops the fifty cents into the women's hands and takes his donut in a little bag she placed for him on the counter. He always avoided contact from everyone; not that he was afraid of germs or anything, but because a touch is too revealing, too exhausting, so he tries to avoid it at all cost.

Why a touch is too revealing?

Simple. Because with a simple brush of their skin on mine; I know everything about you. Down to where you were born to your deepest secrets. I also can see your future. Now you might think that it's awesome to have these abilities, right? Wrong. It drains my energy out almost completely when I touch someone; leaving me to feel like I haven't slept for days.

I eat my donut quickly to walk out into the streets of Suna.

**Suddenly a little girl was in what looked like a hospital bed with all sorts of tubes hooked up to her arms. Just then a doctor comes in with a sad expression on his face.**

"**Hinata, how are you feeling?"**

"**A little tired, where is my mom and dad, and my little sister?" The little girl asked**

**The doctor's face grew almost expressionless now.**

"**I'm sorry, but they didn't make it through the plane crash."**

**The images abruptly blurred together and then a pale man with long black hair with golden snake like eyes flashed before his eyes, and he was holding, a much older version of the girl, against his back. Light glinted off of something at her throat in the moon light.**

"**If you won't become my follower, then I have no use of you."**

**The girl said something but he couldn't quite hear her. Then the man ran the object across her throat and he let go of her; sending her body to the ground. Her long raven hair was sprawled out all over the pavement somewhere. Her eyes were open; lifeless. Blood was still dispensing out of her throat. Next the man called out to him.**

"**You failed Gaara."**

Then I was back to the real world. I was slightly sweating, out of breath, and felt sadness; like losing someone you love. Some people were yelling behind me, and others were starting to gather around.

'_I better leave before I touch someone else and black out.'_

With that I rushed off to Suna Junior College.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey man did you see the new freshman girls this year…they are so hot? Hey! Are you listening to me?"

I was staring out at nothing thinking about the vision I just had.

"_Why did the guy speak to me in the vision that I had. That is the first time that has ever happened. Am I supposed to help this girl?'_

"Hello! Earth to effin Gaara! Come on! This year is going to be so much fun."

Gaara finally snapping out of his thoughts turns to Naruto.

"Yea, yea, look you better get to class before you are late. You wouldn't want to be in trouble on the first day now would you? Lady Tusunade would kill you."

"That old hag can kiss my ass…but I wouldn't want her to kill me…I'm too handsome to die." He says giving off his trademark one of a kind grins.

I let out a chuckle.

"See you later Naruto."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

I walk into class and head toward the back to claim a seat for the rest of the year. I toss my backpack down to the ground and plop myself into the seat. More students flood into the room taking up seats. The girls look at him with lust in their eyes, and he even hears a few "He's hot." comments as they take a seat near him. The teacher walks in and announces his name as Kakashi, and that he'll be our English professor for the rest of the year.

"Now, traditionally we all introduce ourselves to the class."

Everyone let out a groan in protest and he laughs.

"Now how about you there miss, stand up and give us your name and a few things about yourself."

A small girl with dark hair, wearing baggy blue jeans, and a way oversized hoodie stood up. She turns to face the class room and he almost fainted. It was the same girl he saw in the vision he had earlier.

"Hi, my name is Hyuga Hinata."

* * *

So0o0o0o...Do you like, don't like?

**Naruto:** Why did you have to make me the perverted one!

Because It's funny!

**Naruto:** I'm going to kill you!

**Hinata:** N-Naruto-Kun..... don't get angry

**Gaara:** Baka

Don't mind them...so anyway tell me what you think.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Kietana here. Well this is chapter 2 of Fate. Now I'll have to admit, I'm very disappointed that I did not get any reviews for the last chapter. Was I that bad people? But I'm not going to give up! I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR EVERMORE, JUST THE FANFICTION.  
**

* * *

**Fate**

**Chapter 2: Sighting**

(DREAM STARTS)

I decide to sit under a small window, and read a book my mother had given me, away from the other teenagers. I could feel the sun's heat on the back of my short raven hair as I sit down. My fingers slowly open the small picture book, and turn to the first page. On the first page was an apple. In the right hand corner, in big letters, read apple. I quickly turn to the next page. This one was dirty with brown stains on the stiff pages.

'_I dropped the book in the mud one day. I made such a huge fuss over it. My mother did everything she could think of to make me feel better.'_

I close the book and put it down beside me, and I let my hands fall into my lap onto something. I pick up the glossy paper and my eyes widen. It was a picture of our family. My dad in the background looking stiff, mom was smiling a sweet smile with her hands on my shoulders, and my sister looked bored while I was looking up at mother with a little smile on my lips.

'_I'm now in an orphanage. It's been a whole month and still no family or other couple has taken me in. I mean nothing to them. Mom, dad, and sister…why did you have to leave me behind? I should have died with you guys.'_

"Hinata Hyuga is a very sweet girl."

A woman says to a couple not too far off in the distance.

'**Poor little thing, it's going to be so hard for her to find another home.'**

My small hands tighten on the little picture.

'**Her skin is so pale, and her eyes are just not normal. Scary even.'**

I grit my teeth together as I fight to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

'**Plus, the girl hardly speaks. Most of the kids think that is weird and families would not approve of that.'**

I could not take it anymore. I stand up and accidentally smash the picture in my hands. I felt my body shake with fury and sadness.

"Quit talking about me like I'm not standing right here behind you!" I said not looking at anyone but at the ground instead.

Tears were now flowing out of my pupil less eyes, and down my rosy cheeks. The room suddenly went abnormally soundless. I gather up all of my courage and look up. Everyone was looking at me like I just said something out this world.

'**Why is that new girl freaking out over there?'**

'**That girl is crazy; the lady didn't say anything mean.'**

'**She just wants attention.'**

'_What is happening? None of the kid's mouths are moving, yet I hear all of these words_. Am I hearing things? _Am I going crazy?'_

My eyes fall back to the ground in fear. Pair of heels clicking against the hardwood floors is coming towards me. I hear them stop in front of me, and the rustling sound of clothing told me that she bent down a little to meet me at my level. Her hand cups my left cheek to bring my face up to look at her, and I feel disgusted of her touch.

"Honey, all I said was that you were a very sweet girl."

I slap her and away from my face out of anger.

"Liar! I heard EVERYTHING you said about me. About my eyes skin, the way I act, EVERYTHING!" I scream while looking right at her.

'**How could she know that I said all of those things about her when I didn't even say them out loud to anybody?'**

I felt all of the color drain from my face at that very moment.

'_Her lips did not move just now! Yet I hear her voice! Why is it that I can hear their voices without their lips moving?!'_

The woman, who was speaking to the lady that owns the orphanage, also bent down to speak to me.

"Sweetie, nobody has said anything about any of those things."

My heart began to race as she said those words to me. My breathing became quicker as I tried to think of explanation for all this nonsense. My eyes scan the room of all of the people looking at me in confusion. I can hear them all calling me names, but none of their lips are moving. From that moment, I knew that I was different.

(DREAM ENDS)

* * *

I wake up to someone calling my name like it was something urgent.

"Gaara! You lazy ass! Wake the hell up!"

'_Man, what does he want now? I'm tired from the vision I had earlier today. I need to rest.'_

I open my eyes to the very annoying Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"Chill man, I just thought I should let you know that you are late for Medical Terminology class."

"You woke me up just to tell me that?"

"Uh, yea."

I quickly got up from my chair and threw my backpack as hard as I could at Naruto's head.

"You shoulda seen that one coming you baka."

"Damn Gaara, you didn't have to hit me you know."

"Yes I did, you woke me up from my nap."

'_And from a very interesting dream. That girl, she is no ordinary one.''_

"Now I'm going to leave, if you don't mind."

I turn around when something slams into me. I lose my footing and fall on something soft and round. Then the images came pouring into my head.

(VISION STARTS)

My eyes trail down his muscular body and down to the floor. He took a few more steps toward me. He is so close to me now, that I can feel his hot breath tickling my forehead.

"Hinata."

His deep voice sends a shiver down my spine. He brings my face up to look up at him with his finger under my chin. I look away to the wall. I can't bring myself to look at him out of embarrassment.

"Hinata, Look at me please."

I force my eyes to obey his plea. His teal green eyes show love, not lust. He brings his head closer to mine, and I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Relax." He told me in a soft voice, and I did.

The next thing I know is his soft lips gently press against my own.

Then everything went black

(VISION ENDS)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was running late for Medical Terminology class. I mentally curse myself for not going to orientation last week. I round the corner when I slam into someone else. My small body hit the floor with a loud thud. I feel something heavy on my chest. I open my eyes and look down. Blood red hair was in between my boobs! Pair of hands grips my sides as a face turns up to look at me. His teal green eyes meet mine and he smiles, and l become angry.

"HENTAI!"

I quickly get up and push him off of me.

'**Woa man, she is hot! Gaara better go after her, or I will.'**

I shot him a look that made his face turn pale green.

'**Maybe not'**

'_I'm wasting time, I have to get to class.'_

I run off down the hall to my next class, and leave two baffled people behind.

I came up to a door that read I102. I tore the headphones out of my ears, and shove them into my pocket. I turn the door knob and pull.

'_It's locked!'_

"Mrs. Heart always locks the door when class starts."

I almost jump out of my skin at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. I turn around to see a guy a little taller than me; leaning against the wall a foot away from me.

'_Why didn't I hear him coming?'_

He wore black jeans and a white button up dress shirt. His eyes were familiar as well as his hair.

"You!"

"You know, most women don't have that kind of reaction to me at first meeting."

"Lucky for me, I'm not like most women."

"I know. It's ok Hinata, your secret is safe with me."

His last sentence was like a slap to my face.

'_He couldn't know, could he know? But how?'_

I listen for any thoughts about my secret ability.

'_I can't hear anything.'_

I cock my head to the side and listen more closely.

'_Still nothing.'_

I close my eyes and concentrate on the sound of his voice.

"If you wanted to get that close to me, all you had to do was ask."

I open my eyes to see that I'm only a few inches away from him. I look up to see him with that stupid smile on his face, and I step away.

"Don't flatter yourself."

I walk off leaving him behind once again.

"Hey hey, you don't have to be so rude to walk off on me without saying goodbye."

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"Now why would you think something like that?"

"How do you know about my ability and how come I can't hear your thoughts?"

He only smiles again and walks off to a nearby table and sits down.

"Are you going to just stand there or join me?"

'_How dare he make fun of me like that? But I need to know what he knows.'_

I walk over and sit opposite of him.

"So, how do you know?"

"Well Hinata, my dear, you're not the only one that is special."

"Will you quit the crap and tell me."

"Impatient are we? Well I can see th-"

"Well Gaara, You're here today and I see you have a friend here."

He turns to look at Hinata and he looks shocked.

"Mr. Kabuto, are you all right?" Gaara ask, but he received no answer from him.

"Mr. Kabuto!"

He jumps and turns back to Gaara.

"Sorry, But I just remembered that I have to be somewhere right now." With that he walks off.

"I have to be somewhere to."

"Wait, you still have not told me how you know."

"How about we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Wait…are you"

"Yes it's a date if you agree."

"Like I said don't flatter yourself, I'm only agreeing to go because you know about my little ability."

"If you say so. Meet you here around 11:30." And he left.

'**Very interesting.'**

I didn't think much about that little thought, because most people can find anything interesting.

'_I can't believe this is happening.' _I dig out my earphones and put them in my ears and head back home.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Somewhere in the darkness Kabuto heard every word between Gaara and Hinata.

'_Very interesting indeed. Their auras together are unbelievable. I never have seen anything like it before, and that woman, her aura is a very special one. I'll have to get back to __Orochimaru__ with this one.' _

_

* * *

_**Well there it is people. I know every one is out of character, but hey, if it makes the story work. Tell me if you don't like that, then I'll try and make them more into character. ok. Oh and I know this one is kinda short. that is just something you will have to deal with. But I STILL want to know what you think overall, if I'm doing anything wrong, or if you just think it's good, or even if you want to see something happen in the next chapter, please tell me anything your heart desire. lol. well bye now. have to go and write some more.**


End file.
